Our Family
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: This is a story of how Tim & Tony found love, conquered the odds and are now starting a family. Chapter 1-9 are of the oringinal from "Our Story". They now have two children together whom the both are extremely fond of. Anthony "Tony" Mcgee Dinozzo Jr. & Nathan "Nate" Mcgee Dinozzo.
1. Love At First Sight

_Authors Note: This is my first story. Hopefully you will like it. I will try to update daily (fingerscrossed)._

**Our Story**

**Chapter One: Love at first sight.**

Tony Dinozzo was sitting at his desk with his feet on top of the pile of paperwork, he should have been attending too. He was staring at his secret crush Timothy McGee (well it was too big of a secret, everyone knew Tony was REALLY good friends Tim, but everyone thought he was straight as a nail). Tim on the other hand was atteded to his paperwork and had nearly finished, but he also got lost in his crushes eyes. Tim had liked Tony for a very long time, and he thought he was in LOVE! Ziva David, their co-worker had finished her paperwork. She now was tilting her head, observing them; trying to figure out why they were staring at eachother, hardly noticed and had not said a word to each other. Good thing she did not catch what the two were clearly up too.

"Why are you two doing that"! She says, breaking the complete silence in the room

"Doing what"? They both say at almost the exact same time.

"You two were just staring at eachother, blankly, with puppy dog eye, like Tony does when he see a beautf.." She was cut off to see that their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just enter the bull pen.

"Alright, go home" Gibbs stated, they all put they files and paperwork in there desks. They through their backpacks of their backs and started to head for the elevator.

"Ohh and Tony" Gibbs says as Tony turns his head towards Gibbs. "Try to get something done instead of gawking at McGee". Tony repiled with a usual "Got it Boss". Then he enter the elevator with his friends, bumping into Mcgee as he entered (Obvilously on purpose). After the short elevator ride down the the parking garage. ZIva once again broke the silence by offering up the idea for them to go out for drinks. Tony and Tim agreed, after all it was the teams weekend off.

"Alright Ziva I'll go just dont let this hound do anything he'll regret" Says Tim

"I am not a hound, I'm more of a toy poodle kind of a guy" Tony says jokingly.

Later that evening at the bar. Tony was a little buzzed as was Ziva. But Tim had hardly drank anything, all he drank was club soda. Tony Continued to drink and drink hoping to work up enough courag to tell Tim how he felt or at least hit on him a little.

"Well I think I'm done for the night guys" She says getting up from the table.

"Don't do anything stupid" She say to Tony, quietly in his ear.

Tony and Tim continued to talk small talk, about work and Tony threw in a few girl and movie stories.

Tony though to himself, looking directly in Tim's eyes 'I just want to tell you Tim, I've been in love with you, since I first time I saw you' . Tim looked back at Tony is shock.

"Whats wrong Mcjustsawaghost". Tony said.

"Tony do not know what just came out of your mouth"!

"Yeah I just said 'Whats wrong Mcjustsawaghost'" Tony repiled

"No, before that the part where you mentioned YOU LOVE ME" Tim said. Tony could not believe or even begin to proccess what just happened.

"Tim, wait I didn't say that, are you insane, I'm striaght, and plus I see you as a best friend" Tony says harsly.

"Well Tony I see you as way more of a friend" And before Tony could even blink Tim leaned over the table and kissed Tony! Tony tried to act like he was fighting it, but he was enjoying every last moment of that kiss. Tim slowly pulled away and sat on his chair.

"How was the Tony" Tim says looking at the flabergasted face of Tony. Tony did not even wait to responed, he literally jumped over the table pulled Tim to his face. Kissed him so hard. Tim gasped Tony's hair, the kiss, which lasted 30 seconds felt like forever.

_Author's note: Aww how sweet, well thats how they met. Is their arrangement going to work out? What will the team think? Please Keep reading to find out. Comments are always welcome._


	2. Now and Forever

_Author Note: OMG I love writing these._

**Our Story**

**Chapter Two: Now and Forever**

_Present Day: 3 years after their first kiss. Everyone knows, about them by now. Everyone is happy for them._

*BUZZ*BUZZ* Tony Dinozzo looks at the clock to see its already 7:15am. He sits up in bed looks over to find his lover Tim not in bed. He figure Tim must be downstairs cooking breakfast, or in the shower. So Tony heads over towards his bathroom, he opens the door without knocking. He is not surprised he finds his adorable lover standing in the bathroom nude.

"Tony, goodness your scared me" Tim yells as Tony opens the door.

"OK, calm down McJumpy" Tony says as he wraps his arms around Tim and kissed on the neck.

"Soo no, breakfast McGee" Tony asked Tim

"Really Tony, it's kinda hard to cook breakfast with no clothes on" Tim replies

"Oh, is that so? Come on Mcgoregous we are cooking breakfast." But just before they leave the bathroom, "Wait, I don't need these" as he pulls off his pants; leaving the two nude.

They make their way downstairs, "hmm what should we make, Tim?" Tony asks Tim. "How about pancakes and" Tony interrupts Tim, "and sausage" as he grabs Tim penis. "Okay Tony, enough, go upstairs and shower" Tim says while pushing Tony in the direction of the stairs.

Tim begins to make the pancakes, while continues to make the pancake, he starts to think about his partner Tony Dinozzo, Tim knows he loves Tony and he was certain Tony loved him back. So why don't they get married? Tim know what he is going to do and knows exactly how he is going to do it.

_The Next Morning_

"Tony, come on, I made breakfast" Tim says shaking Tony trying to wake him. "It was your fault you stay up watch movies" Tony interrupted Tim "You and me both know that we were not watching movie" he says raising his eyebrows.

They make their way downstairs and Tony sits himself down in a chair by the island in the kitchen. Tim sets a plate in front of him with two heart shaped pancakes and butter on the pancakes melting away, but Tony can tell the butter was in the shape of "T's". Tony looks up at Tim and says "Tim, heart shaped pancakes"? Tim responds "I know it cheesy but just eat them for me". Tony does, he begins to eat them, but he get to the second pancake and bites on something really hard. He spits it on the plate and he sees a ring! "TIM!"

"Tony, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Tim says and then walks around the island and gets down on one knee to say. "Tony, will you marry me"?

Tony says "Yes" in a fraction of a second and pulls McGee in for a hug and a big kiss.

"Alright, we still have to go to work" Tim tries to tell Tony who is still kissing him.

"Abby, he said Yes" Tim tell his friend as he walks into her lab. That sentence is followed by a big hug from Abby. "Oh, Tim I knew he would. Do you guys have a date"?

"Yeah, its in 3 weeks, I had this all planned out since last year but I had been putting it off until the right moment, which was this morning" Tim responds.

"Wow, 3 weeks! Well I guess I'm going to have to plan your party, right"? She says

"Thanks Abs, I think Gibbs and Vance will throw Tony's. ha, they probably sit in Gibbs' basement and drink scotch" He jokes.

"Abby what do you have in mind" Tim asks Tony.

"It's a surprise, Timmy". Abby teases him.

"Well okay talk to you later Abs". He says as he exits the lab.

"Oh is Tim every going to be surprised when he sees what I have planned".

"Wow, Tony that's great; Tim is a really great guy" Gibbs says

"And handsome too" Vance says trying to be part of the conversation.

"Awe thanks guys, Tim is an amazing, I am so lucky to have him. I Love him"

"Abby tells me the wedding is in 3 weeks, isn't that rushing it"? Vance asks

"Well Timmy has had this planned out for a long time but was just waiting for the right time." Tony replies

"We'll throw your party, how about my basement, you, Vance, me, and a bottle of scotch. Its not much but I think it's appropriate for the occasion" Gibbs offers.

"Yeah, I would like that." Tony says

_Authors Note: Awe how sweet. They are so made for each other._


	3. A Toast

**Our Story**

**Chapter Three: A Toast**

"One Week, oh one week" Tim McGee says to himself, getting dressed in the bathroom. His partner, soon to husband is in the shower. "Hey are you excited"? Tony asked Tim. "Of course, I can't wait to hold your hands and proclaim our love to everyone". Tim responds. "Yes, I can't wait either, but I was talking about your party with Abby, Ziva, and Ducky". "Oh, I forgot, I was so busy planning the wedding, I just forgot, ugh I don't even what time it's at..." Tim's sentence dies off as he leaves, Tony yells towards Tim peaking his head out of the shower "Tim, it's on the calendar in the kitchen, I think it's at 6pm though" Tim rushes back with the sticky note that has the information on it. "6 pm, Ziva's house, oh how fun will that be. Love you so much Tony, got to go, Gibbs wants me to hack the CIA Mainframe again" Tim says waiting for Tony to step out of the shower. Tony steps out, "Love you too, McGeek" and kiss Tim on the cheek and then the lips. Tony continues to get ready for work, he's ready a little ahead of schedule, so he decides to lay out his clothes for the party. Tony enter his closet which has been over filled the combination of Tim's and his clothes. "I really need a new closet" he says to himself. "Let's I think these pants with...this shirt and...this jacket...hmm not I like this sweater better, besides it's just my bachelor party with Gibbs and Vance". Tony lays out his outfit on his bed, which looks very small and he wonders how the two of them fit on it. "Wow this house seems to shrink more and more everyday" with that said Tony grabs and apple and heads off for NCIS.

"Good morning, Angela; how are you"? Tony asks the secretary as he does everyday. "Oh, its great, my husband and I just bought our first house together. But we have so much stuff to move, its exhausting. How's everything with the wedding"? She asks. "It's great we have practically everything done; the venue, flowers, cake, table setting, but Tim and I are still fight about chair covers and whether or not to serve alcohol. What do you think chair covers?" Before Angela could answer Tony heard "Tony, Tony, HEY YOU WITH THE GREAT ASS" that got his attention, and not a surprise to see Tim peeking around the cubical yelling at him. "Nice seeing you, Angela" Tony says, seeing the small giggles coming from Angela.

"Thanks future husband, now everyone wants to look at my ass" Tony says to Tim, Tim replies by saying, "well they all know, it's mine" Tim said jokingly.

_6:00 pm that night _

"When in the hell will you finish that boat, seriously, its taken you like 20 years" Tony says to Gibbs as Gibbs pours Tony, Vance and Himself scotch.

"Well all we need now is strippers" Vance teases and Tony almost atomatctically responds "Really Vance I had know idea you liked, men dressed as fireman and policemen stripping and shaking their dicks in your face" Tony says teasing Vance.

"Common Tony that was a low blow." Vance snaps back

"Alright you two don't strangle each other" Gibbs says jokingly

"A Toast, to our co-worker, friend, and lucky man Tony Dinozzo" Gibbs says as he raise's his glass. They three bump their glasses together in a toast. "Here your are Tony" Gibbs says as he hands Tony a package "from Vance and I". Tony opens the box to reveal a 50 year old bottle of red wine. "We were hoping you and Tim could share on the wedding day as, the Groom's toasting wine.

"Thanks guys, Tim and I will certainly enjoy this". Tony says raising his eyebrows (clearly he has had a bit too much scotch, but Gibbs pours another rocks glass full of scotch.

_Meanwhile at Ziva's_

"Aw you guys got gifts, you know you didn't have to" McGee says as he receives his four gifts. "Wait who got me two gifts"? McGee looks up at his friends. "Oh, Tony got you one" Abby says.

"Well hurry up Timothy open your gifts" Ducky says urging Tim to open his gifts.

"Alright gift number one...it's from Abby" Tim begins to talk. "Did the skulls give it away, McGee" Ziva teases.

Tim opens the very large bag to discover a frame or sort wrapped in brown evidence bags. He tears the paper...It's me and Tony together, kissing in Abby's lab. "It looks great and all, I must say those pants on Tony really show off his butt...whatever happened to those. Oh yes, Abby how did you take this photo I don't think you were there that day. Because I running ballistics evidence and Tony surprised kissed me"? He asks as everyone turns their head towards Abby awaiting an answer.

"I have several camera running 24 hours a day for my protection, after what happened with my crazy boyfriend of a lab tech" Abby says plainly. "OK...moving on now.." McGee says slightly creeped out.

"Gift number two...it's from Ducky". He opens again a large but slender package, "Ducky you didn't...Tony will love these". Tim says unveiling a brand new set of gold clubs. "Thank you Ducky" Tim says to Ducky. "Gift number three...from Ziva David". A small package, inside it contains a few items, the first of which is a box, That has the word 'Right' painted on it. "Ziva you keep track of when Tony, You, and Me are right. Well I see Tony's is not very full and yours is practically overflowing. Thanks Ziva" Tim says sitting the box down. The Second in the box is some sort of swish army knife. The last Item (well really two of the same) is key chains, with a photo of Gibbs, Abby,Ziva,Tony, and Timothy. The reverse depict photos of Ducky, Jenny, Palmer, and Kate. Tim begins to tear up "Ziva. Thank you so much, these mean the world to me" Tim says giving everyone a big hug. Tony gift was last and for good reason, It was sale receipts and a deed to a new home. Tim began to cry tear of joy as Abby and Ziva look over to see what upset Tim. Once again they hug and congratulate Tim and Tony on a wonderful life together and beautiful future.

_Authors Note: Aww how sweet, so meaningful gifts, filled with memories and futures._


	4. The Wedding

_Author Note: These two men were made for each other!_

**Our Story**

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

"Hey, guys wake up" Abby tries to wake the couple that are wrapped in each others arms. "Ziva"! Abby yells for Ziva David who is downstairs on the phone being very aggressive with the florist. "Yes I know I'm not getting, but the two men that are getting married are sleep and they...EXCUSE ME! No, they better be white roses or...She hung up on me"! Ziva says very frustrated.

"Ziva, come wake them up...last chance get up or Ziva will be here to deal with you" Abby says as a last resort to try to wake them. As Ziva makes her way upstairs, Tim starts to squirm and stretches only to smack Tony right in the face. "On shit, Tony I'm sorry, baby, sorry" Tim says to Tony who is rubbing his eye. "Timmy it's okay, it didn't hurt that much, babe" Tony says leaning to kiss Tim on the forehead.

"Alright Ziva, their up" Abby tells her. "Common Timmy lets shower, and have some fun" Tony suggests to Tim. "Oh, no, no sex of any kind for you two" Ziva says sternly.

"Well I'll go first and let Mcsexdeprived lay in bed a little longer" Tony says as he walks towards bathroom. "Tim when will you be in your new house"? Abby asks Tim. "Well hopefully our honeymoon will be in our new home. So we want to get it done right after the wedding" Tim tells Abby while rubbing his eyes.

"Abby, Ziva I suggest you leave before I step out of the bathroom". Tony yells through the bathroom door. Tim warns them Tony will probably come out naked and climb on top of him. Ziva and Abby promptly leave. "Are they gone"? Tony asks. "Yes" Tim respond just as the door is swung open and standing there in the door way is Tim's future husband Tony Dinozzo; he is wet, hairy, and very horny. "No Tony, No sex until after the wedding and then you can fuck my brains out" Tim's says sternly but playfully. "Don't worry Tim; you can fuck my brains out too". Tony says in his husky voice has he jumps on the bed, then Tim, and pins Tim down to kiss, which happily accepts. "Alright Tony, get off me" Tim says threateningly as he places his hand over Tony's groin, threating to squeeze his balls, which Tony probably would have liked.

"If you two are done, man-handling each other" Ziva says standing over the foot of the bad, looking at Tony's hairy ass.

"Okay Tim, go shower, it's a big day" Abby says walking into the room.

Tony kisses Tim hard on time and gets off Tim. Tony proceeds to head the closet where there two suit were waiting. Tony puts his up to his body and looks at Tim. "I Love You, Timothy McGee" and a tear runs down his face. "Tony, you know I love you and I will forever, get dressed we have to go to the venue and finish the flower placements, and we still need chair covers" Tim says to Tony, who shows a big smile on his face.

"They are made for each other" Ziva says to Abby. The two women leave the room and begin to pack their SUV with stuff for the party, which includes Tim & Tony's special red wine. "Wow, that did not take as long as I thought it was going to" Abby say to Ziva, who was walking back to the house. She enters the house, with boxes everywhere. Abby, Tim, and herself went straight back to the house trying to find Tony, so Tim could talk to him about the new house. They waited for Tony for 30 minutes but he didn't show. So, they began to box there stuff up in boxes.

"I hope you two aren't fucking, we need to get going" Ziva yells up towards the bedroom of the two men. "Tim's brushing his teeth, we'll be right down." Tony yells to her poking his head out from the guard rails.

Tim and Tony walk briskly down the stairs and head for the door, look back at their home. "We'll see this place one more time, Tim. We had some great times here, right"? Tony asks as he pulls Tim under his arm and kisses Tim forehead. "Yes we did" Tim replies just before they hear the honk from the SUV.

"Alright, wear to first guys" Abby asked as she looks at Tony how is in the passenger seat. "We need to go to the venue, yesterday the fountain wasn't working, hopefully they fixed it...oh and Tim we need to decide if we are serving alcohol". Tony says looking in the rear-view mirror at Tim. "Well, do you guys want to drink at the wedding, the only problem with serving it, is I just want people to remember our wedding...oh that's feels so weird 'our wedding'" Tim says.

"It doesn't matter to me, Tim but I would like some wine when you guys toast, and beside you guys have that red wine in the back." Abby says, and Ziva nods her head in agreement.

_Inside the venue_

"Okay, I think that's it" Tony says to the consultant. "But, we need to set the music; do you have play-list prepared"? The consultant asks Tony, and then hands her the CD. With labels and a schedule of when to play the music that McGee made. "Okay, that clears everything up. See you guys here at the wedding!" She says and hugs the two men.

"Bye Jennifer" the two men say exiting the venue.

"Abby, we need to get are haircut, while less me than Tim" Tony says to Abby.

"But I love your hair, I great to hold on to..." Tim stops as Tony looks back at him. "Thanks for that great image Timothy" Ziva says, she shows a small smile and giggles. The SUV pulls up the beauty academy. "I'll be right back" Tony says as he hops out of the SUV and goes into the building, while Abby tries to find a parking spot, but by the time she finds one Tony is already done, and looks very sharp, except for his five o'clock shadow; but Tim loved that, to feel his stubble on his cheeks as they kiss.

"How did you finish so fast, there was like a huge line"? Ziva asks from the passenger's seat, she moved so the true men could sit by each other. "Well when you're a federal for NCIS, you get certain privileges". Tim hits Tony's arm, "Really, you used your privileges for a hair but not to get a cheaper venue, that place cost's $3,000 dollars a night." Tim's says jokingly and a little annoyed. "You know you love me, Tim" Tony says as they kiss, and Tim bites Tony lip, slightly harder than usual after what he just said. "Oh you want to rough, Tim" Tony says as he pushes Tim back of the seat and climbs on top of him. "I'll show you rough" as he grabs Tim's groin and squeezes it, "Ooooo" is all that can be managed by Tim. "Anthony Dinozzo, seat the hell down, your such an ass" Ziva shouts at him and smacks his back. "Ziva... I kind of liked-" he was cut off by Tony kissing him as Tony moved off of Tim and sat back down. Not breaking there kiss the entire time.

_The Wedding_

Tony and were separated, Tony off to the side talking to friends, Tim was finishing adjusting his bow-tie.

Tony was called to the alter and the ceremony began. Tony's best man was Gibbs, followed by Palmer and two other men. Tim also had a best man (well really two women); it was Abby and Ziva, followed by Ducky. The scene looks a little strange due to the balance. But the music began to play, which included a grand piano, five violins, a cello, and a flute. All of the band members where women dressed in a warm red color with a white rose either in their hair or of the dress. White and pink rose create a path for Tim to follow as set out by the flower girl, who was Tony niece. Timothy McGee walked down the aisle toward his await husband Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo. It was everything Tim had hoped for; he tried to stay calm as Ziva lead him down the aisle. It was all too much for as a tear ran down his face, Ziva quickly wiped his tear and lead Tim to the alter. Ziva got behind Abby and Abby handed her, her flowers. Vance was leading the ceremony; he begins with say how proud he is of these two men, for being public federal agents and getting married. He continued to give a short speech about how love should be available to all and again how proud he was of the two men.

"Alright I suppose we should get to what you all came her for". Vance says with a little humor in his voice.

"Tony and Tim have prepared their own vows. Tony began to speak "I Anthony Dinozzo takes you Timothy Mcmysoulmate McGee to be my husband, my soul mate, and my friend. Now, tomorrow and forever. I promise that love you and love only you, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you; I love you Timothy McGee" Tony says from his heart.

Tim now begins to speak "I Timothy McGee takes you Anthony Dinozzo to be my hot husband, my best friend, my everything. I promise to wake up to you in the morning, and go to sleep with you at night. I promise to stand by you and for you now and forever. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, I promise to love you Anthony Dinozzo" Timothy says with strength and power.

"By the vested in me by the District of Columbia, I declare these two men married. You may kiss your husband" Vance says as Tony and Tim kiss and the building is filled with cheers and showers of flowers. Tim and Tony walk down the aisle hand in hand. Tony and Tim exit the build and go straight to the building next to them. Where the reception stands strong until 3am.

_Authors Note: I told you they we made for each other, now come the new house and a big surprise._

_Comments are welcome. Thanks =)_


	5. A NEW Beginning, but not the END

_Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, I hope I'm (their) not moving to fast, if so please let me now._

**Our Story**

**Chapter Five: A new beginning, but not the END**

"That's the last box" Tony says as he collapsed to the floor and let out a big "ugh". "What do you think Tim"? Tony asks his husband. "We are going to create so many good memories here". Timothy Dinozzo said to his new husband. Tim sat by his husband as the took in the atomshpere, they bought a three-story, 30,000 sq feet with a balcony, a deck, and 1,000 sq feet yard with a hot tub and a pool. Their house was a little somewhat out in the country. It was a little farther to NCIS than they wanted it to be, but at least they together in their big house. "Look at how big this house is Timmy" Tony say to his husband. "Yeah Tony, it's huge, I don't think we have enough furniture for the first floor" Tim says to Tony but Tony was clearly thinking about something else. "We have some more places to fuck in this place" Tony says out of the blue. "Pig" Tim says as he throws something on Tony. "Is _**sex**_ the only thing on your mind, all the time" Timothy Dinozzo says jokingly as he kisses his husband. "Well maybe we could-" Tony was cut off by Tim saying "No, no sex until after we finish unpacking or at least get the bed put together" Tim says back to Tony. "Mc... Timothy Dinozzo, I have been holding out on sex since the day of the wedding" Tony says as fact. "We Tony, the wedding was three days ago" Tim says as he thinks and says "wow Tony, we do have sex a lot-". Tony cuts in and says "No, we have great sex a lot" as he gets off the floor and picks up a box, and moves it into the kitchen. Tony starts unpacking he as is walking back into the will be the living room, he notices the Tim is looking out of the window, stiff. "Timmy, whatcha looking at"? Tony as Tim. Tim palces his hands behind his back and uses his fingers to show Tony the following two numbers. "Timmy-" Tony is cut off when Tims hand signal the number "2" followed by the number "0". Tim only did this in the field when they were in a dangerous situtantion. "Oh, God, 2-0 is code for two-dangerous-hostige situation.

"Tony, we need to get downstairs now" Tim says as he looks toward the masked men getting out of the car (the car which, look to be have a women bond, in the back). "Tony, they have Abby!" Tim starts to says as he, looks for his gun and relises his in the car. "Tony, get your gun and follow me" Tim says as Tony grabs the box labeled "EMERGENCY" and follows Tim upstairs to what hopefully will be **THEIR**bedroom after this situation is done.

_Author Notes: Sorry it was so short, I'm in a jam, I'll add more today. But I leave you with a nail-biter._


	6. Is it Over?

_Author Notes: Hey here's the second part of A NEW beginning but not the END. Hopefully you enjoy. Please Review._

**Our Story**

**Chapter Six: "Is it Over"?**

Tony and Tim make their up the stairs and into the master bedroom, it was empty; they had not moved any of the furniture to the second floor. Despite of the dangerous situation right outside the their bedroom door, the two could not believe how bug their room was. It had enough space for a bed, an entertainment center, and the walk in closets. Tony absolutely loved have two walk in closet in their bedroom, they had one on the far left side of the room and on the far right side the had their bathroom which had another walk-In closet. In the bathroom they had a shower, double sinks and a jet bath. 'We are going to have so much fun in there' Tony thought to himself. When he heard a *SWOOSH* and *THUD* downstairs. Tony knew they broke down the door. Tim stood up, and walked towards the door. "They not up here yet Tony" Tim said as he waved his to Tony, instructing him he could come towards him. Tony had his gun, in the firing position. He walked towards Tim and peaked his head over the railing, he saw that only one of them had a gun, and they other man was unarmed. "I have a clear shot on the one with the gun" Tony said as he put his hand over his ear and his finger over his mouth, signaling to Tim that he should cover his ears and be quiet. Tony aimed right for the man's head "Have a nice visit in hell" he said and spit over the railing before he shot off three rounds to ensure the man was fatally wounded. The first man, fell to the floor, Tony quickly aimed his gun for the other man and tried to shot him. "Ah, fuck" Tony said as his gun jammed. He continued to pull the trigger several times. Before he notice the second man, pull out a 9mm pistol and began to fire. Tony yelled as he was shot in his torso. Tim screamed out, got up and began to pull Tony into the master bedroom. Tim pulled Tony far enough in so he could shut the door and lock it. Tim heard the man coming up the stairs, Tim pulled Tony into the bathroom and shut and locked that door. Tim kissed his husband and said "You sit in the closet and hold this over your wound" Tim said as he gave Tony a piece of his shirt that Tim ripped off and kissed Tony one more time. Tim stood up, just as he stood up he heard the huge crash of the bedroom door being kicked in. "Tim I LOVE YOU" Tony said just as the second man kicked in the door. Tim was caught off guard, but it was too late the man shot Tim twice, once in the leg and another in his shoulder. The second man looked at Tony. "Get the fuck away from him, you bastard" Tim shouted at the man. " Okay, so I guess you die first" the man said to Tim. Tim pulled the trigger and said "Go to hell" Tim pulled the trigger. A loud gun shot was fired. Blood hit Tim's face. The man did not die from Tony's gun. The bullet that cause the man to fall to the floor actually came from his gun. Abby shot the man in the back of his head with Tim's gun that she stole from the men's car. "You don't fuck with my Timmy and Tony"

Abby said as she stepped over the body and helped Tim sit up, whom had fallen into the bathtub. "Timmy are you okay"? She asked him "I'm fine, Tony's shot in the chest... Abby go get the Emergency kit and flush Tony's wound and place gauze over it" Tim said instructing her. Abby got the kit, pulled out what she need and set the rest on Tim's lap. Tim began to flush his wounds and discovered his wounds were both "through and through's". Tony was shot in the upper right side of his torso, his looked to be a through and through. They both we bleeding mimumally, so Tim asks Abby to first call an ambulance, which Tony said he didn't but Tim wasn't go him win that argument and then call Gibbs get a team out here. Abby proceed to do so. Tim begins to dress Tony's wound. "Okay, Tony did you get shot anywhere else" Tim says as he examines Tony who respond with a "No, I don't think so". But suddenly Tony starts to seize...

_Authors Note: Hey once again sorry for leaving you hang'n. Hopefully you have followed the story and you enjoy me writing. Check out my other story "Together Forever", espcially if you like Grey's Anatomy. I'm also in the process of writing another Grey's Anatomy featuring Mark S. and Jackson A. _

_I have more stories coming out, keep an eye open for them._

_ 0Thanks yours truly, Austin._


	7. Please, Save Him!

_Authors Notes: I promise not any other cut-off story, this should cover your question about the two previous chapters._

_Love You Always,_

_ Austin_

_***Please note I do not own anything.**_

**Our Story**

**Chapter Seven: Please, Save Him!**

"Okay Abby, I need you to stay calm and go get me the first aid kit." Tim says to Abby trying to stay calm. Abby left the bathroom and returned with the kit. Tim began to dress his husbands wounds, he cleaned each wound and the place gauze over the wound and taped it down. Tony was bleeding so much by the time Tim finished with the second wound, Tony's gauze from the first was already soaked in blood. "Dammit Tony" Tim said frustrated. "Abby go find the box in the bedroom labeled sheets and get me the top sheet". Abby returned promptly with the sheet. "Okay, good, now fold it in half". Abby followed Tim's instructions. "Now Abby we need to move Tony onto the sheet. But we need to keep him still and stable, you hold rest his neck on your chest and lift him up with your hand here on back" Tim gave her the instructions and she got into place. "On Three, One..Two..Three" and with that they carefully laid to on the blanket whom by now had stopped seizing and Tim was sure was unconscious. They now picked each of the corners up and transported Tony from the bathroom to the bedroom..to the stairwell...to the living room.. to the kitchen..and finally to the deck. Just as they set Tony down, they both saw the ambulance coming, of course, the ambulance was follow and black Dodge Charger; in which contained their boss Gibbs and co-worker Ziva. The charger pulled up in the driveway, and just seconds before the car came to a full stop. Gibbs and Ziva jumped out and ran towards the two agents surrounding his senior agent Tony Dinozzo. They all picked up side of the sheets and lifted tony onto the stretcher. The paramedic loaded Tony into the ambulance, Tim and Abby road with to the hospital.

After the paramedic checked Tony's vitals and began to stabilize him. He looks at Tim with amazement, Tim did everything so perfectly, he cleaned and dress the wounds properly. Even before the vitals were taken Tim gave the paramedic Tony's, Blood Type, Medical History, Immunization Records (that he knew off hand), Medication Records. Beside giving the paramedic Tony's Medical History, Tim also gave him he BP, Respiratory Rate, and Pulse. "How did you two lift him, from the second floor all the way down the stairs and into the ambulance, with wounds" The paramedic asked. 'Wounds' Tim thought, he thought he was the only one injured. Abby had a small laceration in her abdomen that continued to bleed through her shirt, and Tim's wound were still bleeding. Knowing that his husband was in safe hands Tim adrenaline began to wear down. Tim now felt all the pain of his injuries, as did Abby. Tim began to feel light headed. He tried to tell the paramedic how much blood he lost...when Tim passed out into Abby's lap. "Scott, what our ETA"? The paramedic in the back yells to the driver who responses with "3 minutes out". "Good cause the brother just passed out too".

"No, their not brothers, their husbands" Abby said correcting him. "Wait so you mean I'm trying to save the life of a fagot" The paramedic said in disgust. "What the hell your supposed to save his no matter what his background is" Abby shouted at the man as he took off his gloves and sat back away from Tony. "He'll be fine" the man said looking away from Tony's face with disgust.

"Burn in hell, that's what I said to the man I shot in the back of the head whom was trying to kill these two men". Abby said back to the man as they pulled up to the ambulance bay of the hospital. "These two men, who put their lives on the line to keep this country safe". Abby says as the man rises his head from looking at the floor. "These two federal agents, these two men that work for NCIS, whom you and your so called 'team of paramedics' will be receiving a notice of suit for denying medical attention to a federal officers, not to mention the hospital suits" Abby says back as the doors of the ambulance open.

"What do we got" The doctor asked the paramedic. The paramedic whom was lost not knowing what was just said to him. "Miss" the doctor looks at Abby. "We are all injured, Tony Dinozzo shot protecting his husband, Timothy Dinozzo" She says looking back at the paramedic. "None of these men are to assist us, they are all now in the custody of NCIS" she says to the doctor. "You are injured as well". "No, I'll be fine, I have to place these men under arrest" New promoted field agent Abby S. says as Gibbs and Ziva pull up. Abby steps out place the man on his knees and begins instructing him to interlace his fingers. "Abby, whats going on" Ziva asks. "What your name"? Abby asks the paramedic. "John Thompson" he responses. "John Thompson you are being place under arrest for denying a federal officer medical attention, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a federal court of law; you have an right to a attorney, if you can not afford one, the country will provide you one, free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you"? She asks, with an "Yes" response from the paramedic Gibbs and Ziva follow suit and place the other two men under arrest for denying federal officers medical attention and obstructing justice, for good measure.

"Abby, your bleeding" Ziva says as Gibbs places the man in the car behind her. "Oh, shit" Abby says as she runs her fingers across the wound and runs inside the hospital.

_***Please note I own nothing**_

_Authors Notes: I hope that wasn't to bad of a cut off but I really need the hospital chapter to be separate. Hope you guys enjoy. If you did not understand why Abby arrested the men._

_Abby was promoted by Vance and she was on her way to tell Gibbs and Ziva when the men jumped her. We will learn more in depth about why they kidnapped her in the future chapters. _

_Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome._

_ Austin_


	8. Tubes and Wires

_Authors Notes: Sorry its been so long, I've been busy with work and two other stories on the way. Well as usual..._

_Hope you enjoy; comments are of course welcome._

_ Austin_

**Our Story**

**Chapter Eight: Tubes and Wires Will Not Stop Me From Loving You.**

"Hi my name is Abby Sciuto, I'm supposed to be with the two husbands that just came in" Abby tells the nurse at the desk

"What are their names, dear"? The nurse asks Abby

"Anthony and Timothy Dinozzo" Abby says quite rushed.

"Alright, Timothy is in room 201 A and Anthony appears to still be in surgery" she tell the shaken Abby

"Thank you" she says as she rushes towards Tim's room.

She arrives at patient room 201 A and knocks, she hears a quiet voice say "Come in". "Hey Timmy, how are you" Abby says as she sets on the bed. "How's Tony" Tim says with concern in his voice.

"He's okay, he is in surgery right now, but I'm sure that everything will be fine" Abby says trying to comfort her hurt friend. They both hear another KNOCK KNOCK on the door. "Come in" they say in unison.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Muller. Oh, this must be your wife, and what is your name mam"? He says

"Oh, I'm not his wife, just a really good friend. His husband is in surgery" She says and waits for a response.

"Oh, I see, nice to see a fellow gay man in my hospital" The doctor says, pointing to his ring.

"When did you get married"? He asks Tim

"Three weeks ago, but we've been together forever". Tim says

"That's so sweet, well here are your discharge papers. I'm sure you are ready have you pain medication prescription. I like to caution people and their families, these drugs are very addictive and if you develop a problem. We have a helpline that runs through the hospital" the doctor says to Tim and writes a number down on a piece of paper, then hands it along with the discharge papers to Tim. Tim signs the papers and gives the paper with the number on it to Abby. "I trust you tell me if I have a problem" Tim says as he gives out a slight laugh.

"There you are Timothy, have a great day" The doctor says as walks out of the room.

"Lets go find Tony" she says as she grabs Tim's bag with 'personal items' on the front and they walk out of the room and to the nurses station.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for my husband, his name is Anthony Dinozzo which room is he in"? Abby asks. She is still worried about people know about her friends after what just happened in the ambulance.

"That's not right" the nurse says looking up at Abby. "Miss it says that Anthony Dinozzo is married to a Timothy Dinozzo, whom was just discharged, is this information incorrect"? She asks Abby.

"No, I'm Timothy Dinozzo.." Tim says and steps in front of Abby "my friend is just worried about what people will think" he says "We didn't have a pleasant ride in the ambulance, she arrested all of them" Tim whispers to the nurse.

"Well I for one am very happy for you, he's in room in the ICU in room 5." Tim's face showed nothing but hurt and terror. "Would you like me to show you" the nurse asks getting up, knowing she just told a fragile husband, some very bad news. "Here it's this way" she says putting her arm around Tim and leading him towards the ICU Wing. "I know a short cut" she says and stops at two big doors with red letter that say 'AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY'. She flashes her badge by the little grey box on the wall and the doors swing open. She leads them through the billing office, which was way too white, through a small hallway with doors to clinic patients on either side, through the lab area, and finally they arrive at the ICU wing. The nurse goes to the nursing station behind them, and asks for a privacy key. She shows Tim the hotel looking key card "Here this will unlock and lock the room, and is you want, swipe the key here and the windows become frosted. Cool right". She says as Tim gives her a slight smile and nod.

Abby and Tim enter the room to find Timothy beloved husband hooked up to IV's, Vital Monitors, and every other medical device in the hospital. Although Tony was high on morphine, Tony said to Tim

"Timmy don't look at me, I don't want this to hurt you" Tony says as a tear runs down his cheek, Tim grabs a tissue and wipes Tony's tears.

"This tubes and wires will not stop me from loving you" Tim says and lean in to kiss Tony on the cheek. For the next three day Abby and Tim, along with everyone else at NCIS comes to visit Tony everyday. Tim and Abby take turns sleeping next to him, Tim gets at least an extra hour next to Tony just to talk to him. Gradually the tubes and wires come out. The third day, when Tony only had one IV in his arm.

"Nice to see you again Timothy, Tony, Abigail; how are you Tony"? The doctor asks

"I'm ready to get out of here and have Tim cook me some real food on _our_ stove, still weird to say that. _Our _house, _Our life,_ _Our _everything". Tony says and kisses Tim on the forehead.

"Well Tony, you both can get back to your life, and your house. Here just sign the discharge papers. I sure you have your pain medication prescription, I-"

"Don't worry Abby and I both drilled it into his head and Abby and I have to number" Tim says interrupting the doctor.

"Well in that case, you both should be on your way, have a great time 'cooking'" the doctor says with a laugh and exits the room.

_Author Notes: Well hope I didn't deprive you all to much of this sexy couple._

_As always comments are welcome and have a great weekend, I'm planning on two chapters this weekend. Will Tim and Tony ever feel safe in their home? Is there a Baby Dinozzo on the way? _

_Keep reading to find out_

_ Austin_


	9. The Jet Tub

_Author's Notes: Okay so this is harder than I thought it would be, anyway, I have today (Monday) and tomorrow (Tuesday) to get this and hopefully another chapter in, I've been working so much, its hard to keep up. Well no promises but hopefully you guys will get to read the Surprise chapter by Tuesday. Well I'm gonna stop rambling and start writing the story,_

_As always..._

_ Austin_

**Our Story**

**Chapter Nine: The Jet Tub**

Tim and Tony, finally finished moving in and are in their pajamas, which really isn't much. Tony is wearing his favorite blue boxers and Tim is wearing his navy blue pj's. They life was so perfect right now, they loved having each other and sharing their wonderful home together. They both literally jump into bed, their king size bed, with frame that Gibbs built for them as a house warming gift. They both let out a breath of relief, it was their weekend off and the planned to spend it in bed.

"Aw, it's so nice to lay in our bed, in our house, and I think I've told you this a hundred times" Tony says letting out a laugh.

"I'm so proud of us, we bought this huge house, I have everything I will every need, you Tony Dinozzo" Tim says and kisses Tony.

"I'm so proud of us too, baby" Tony says and kisses Tim's forehead. Tim turns on his side and looks at Tony.

"What are you staring at"? Tony asks Tim

"I'm staring at my beautiful husband, I'm staring at your beautiful blue eyes, hairy chest, your amazing stomach, your cute little stubble on your jaw, because you didn't shave before you came to bed. I'm staring at the man I want to spend of my life with, and grow old with, and..." Tim lowered his voice, so much so Tony could not hear what he was saying.

"Timmy, I can't hear you if your whispering" Tim begins to cry. Tim calms himself before continuing what he was saying.

"I staring you, the man who I want to, have a child with" Tim says with strength in his voice.

"Timmy.." tony begins to speak

"Before you say anything" Tim places his hand on Tony's chin and holds their foreheads together.

"We married each other, and going into that, you were completely aware that I loved you, that we loved each other and that, I wanted children and that-" Tim was cut off by Tony kissing him.

"Tim, your rambling, of course I want to have a child with you, I love, you would, no, _WILL_ make a great dad". Tony says and kisses his husband passionately, they held that kiss for what seemed like hours but was really more like a minute. They only break the kiss for air and to say:

"I love you".

_~The next morning~_

"Okay great, thanks, mm hmm, Bye" Tony says, and hangs up the phone.

"What was that about" Tim says coming down the stairs scratching his back.

"I made all of the arrangements"

"Wait, it's like 11 in the morning, what arrangements, Tony you didn't" Tim says

"Oh yes I did, I got up at five, then at seven I called Abby, waking her, anyways I told her about our conversation and asked her to be our surrog-"

"Tony"! Tim says in shock

"She said yes and we have an appointment for 3 P.M. Tomorrow. We don't even have to prepare or do blood work, remember when I donated sperm back in the day, well anyways turns out Abby interned at the same clinic and they has her, well I guess eggs or something there on file or something crazy. The point is we can do everything today". Tony says rather fast

"Tony, this is all a little much" Tim says walking towards Tony

"Timothy Dinozzo, I love you, and tomorrow at 3 PM we are meeting Abby at the clinic and we are going to give sperm and then we are having our sperm "spliced", which will combine half of our chromosomes and fuse them together, that way we are both the father's of the child. Abby did a paper on it for application essay for NCIS anyways and that sperm is going to be fertilized into one of Abby's eggs" Tony says rambling on

"TONY"! Tim says trying to get Tony to stop talking.

"Okay, I get it. I remember helping Abby on the paper, so I'm familiar on the procedure. Lets just have brunch and then lets hop in the shower, I need to process this" Tim says. They eat there brunch and talk a little more in depth about the procedure and talk about the process to get full custody of the child.

"Lets get in the tub it's already 12:30" Tim says looking at the clock, then back at his shirtless husband. Tim knew that this was not going to be just a bath, this was going to be there first bath sex in their new house.

Tony looks at Tim, picturing him without a shirt and naked in his lap, oh it turned Tony on so much. They both got up and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

~_In the bathroom~_

"I'm so excited to 'try' out our new jet tube, aren't you Tony"? Tim asks in a husky voice.

"Why are you not naked yet, Tim"? Tony asks bending over the side of the tub, showing off his toned hairy butt. Tim couldn't help but stare, he wanted to do so many things to Tony at that moment. Tim was already get hard, he began to undress, which still made him feel uncomfortable, even though he was getting undressed in front of his husband, besides Tim was probably in better shape than Tony anyway. Tony slipped into the tub, the water was perfect, Tony grabbed Tim's hand assisting him into the tub. Tim first sat on the opposite side of the tub before he moved and sat again Tony, running his fingers though Tony's chest hair. Tim began to play with Tony nipples which made them both bite their lip. Tim flipped around again to face Tony.

"Before we get to far, I need to clean my dirty boy" Tim said squeezing soap into his hands. Tim started to wash Tony's chest and then hug pulled him close so they were hugging, and began to was Tony's back. They separated, both of their chests cover with bubbles. The rinsed off the bubbles and then Tony pulled to plug.

Tony was always the first to make a move "I want you to turn over, Timmy and show me that bubble butt" Tony says as Tim flips over, exposing his bubble. Tony kisses his butt and then pulls his butt cheeks apart exposing Tim hole. Tony continues to kiss his butt working his was closer and closer Tim's hole, Tim wanted Tony to rim his hole so bad, Tim began to moan from his inpatients. Tony then started to lick Tim hole.

"That...ooooo... feels...ooo... so good" Tim says while Tony teases his own hole with his finger. Tony plays with both his and Tim's hole, he pushes his finger, in and out, slow and then fast. They both moan, "Ugh, Timmy, I want you to fuck me, please"!

Tony flipped over an spread his butt cheeks open awaiting Tim's penis. Then suddenly Tony lets out a loud moan from the pleasure coming from Tim pushes his cock in and out of his hole. It felt so good, Tony was going to cum.

"Tim I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, OOOHHH"! Tony said right before he came, hard.

"Come on, Timmy, cum deep inside, I want you to explod-" Before Tony finished Tim came deep and hard inside Tony. They both side down the side of the tub and hugged each other

"Let's do that again" Tony says kissing Tim.

_Author's Notes: **UPDATE! So we had a terrible storm and my computer crashed and, on top of ****that my chapter 10 "The Appointment" was lost and I was unable to recover it. I am starting a sequel to "Our Story" It is entitled "Our Family" please read. Once again I apologize for the loss**_

_ Austin_


	10. Carrots WITHOUT Patatoes!

_Author's Notes: The Sequel to Our Story is HERE, YAY! _

_Here is some back round information, Tony and Tim are taking home their children, thats right children. Abby gave birth to two twins, two beatiful baby boys. Hope you all enjoy. As Always..._

_ Austin_

**Our Family**

**Chapter Ten: Eat the carrots w_ithout_ the patatoes**

**Nathan "Nate" Mcgee Dinozzo, _5 lbs 6 oz_**

_** Born Saturday February 11, 2012 02:07**_

**Anthony "Tony" Mcgee Dinozzo Jr; _6 lbs 3 oz_**

_** Born Saturday February 11, 2012 02:09**_

_~19:03 February 16, 2012 Going Home~_

"Are you sure their buckled in"? Tony Dinozzo asks his husband Tim for the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just checked, I promise Tony now lets go home" Timothy Dinozzo says. Tony and Tim have been up with Abby through her labor, they were in the OR with Abby during the C-Section. They both had just collected themselves, for they had not stopped crying since the delivery (which was five days ago). They drive for about 45 minutes from the hospital to their house, it was now about 8:30 at night and they new the had a long day tomorrow, they had a lot of plans for the newborns, New cribs, new house, new daddies.

Tony exits the SUV, and grabs Nathan, and Tim grabs Anthony. Tony unlocks the door and steps in, their house is huge, they make they way up to the master bedroom. The master bedroom is now, slightly less roomy, being that there are two cribs, a King bed, two dressers, and a changing table. It's still roomy enough for their family.  
"I am so proud, of us Timmy" Tony says as he sets Nathan down in his crib, Tim does the same with Tony.  
** Perfect**

~Present~

"Who's ready, to go with gampa Gibbs?" Tony says in his "New daddy's voice" as he plays peek-a-boo.

"Tony I hope the boy's are ready" Timothy yelled from the kitchen as he packed the food. Tony was in the living room, he already finished packing the diaper bag and was now finishing buckling in Nathan.

"We are good to go, are you ready" Tony as as he walks behind Tim, hugs his waist and kisses his neck.

"I've missed this, Timmy" Tony whispers into Tim's ear. Tim can feel Tony's warm breath in his earlobe, Tony then slides his hands down, closer and closer to Tim's groin.

Tim pushes Tony's hands away "No, we are going to Gibbs' house and then we are leaving to the cabin for the weekend, we have been over this Tony, just wait". Tim says in a hushed tone

"You are going to deprive me of your sweet-"

"Ziva, how nice to see you" Tim says cutting his husband off. Tony whipped his head towards the door, only to find that no one was there and that Tim had snuck past him and was already in the living room with the diaper bag over his shoulder and was now picking up the car seat with Nathan in it.

"I'm not even going to question what just happened" Tony says in disbelief

"Good, because we are already late" Tim says and head towards the garage door with Nathan in one arm and the diaper bag in the other. Tony follows suit, grabbing Anthony and cooler full of food. Tim grabs the keys on the end table by the garage door. Tim opens the door to the garage, then he presses the button on the key ring that unlocks the car. With the SUV now unlocked, Tim walks around to the other side of the SUV and puts Nathan's car seat in the seat behind the driver's side, then sets the diaper bag in between Nathan and Anthony whom is now being buckled in by Tony. Tony finishes buckling in Anthony, and shuts the door. Tony opens the passenger door and get in. Tims presses the egnition button and the SUV starts, Tony right on cue presses the garage door opener button. Tim backs out and they are now on they way to Gibbs'.

A while into their trip Tony addresses his concerns with Tim. "I'm worried about leaving the boy's alone with Gibbs... Not like Gibbs is a bad sitter and I'm sure the boys would love to see him-"

"But" Tim says

"But Gibbs doesn't know the routine, he doesn't know that you have to get Anthony up before Nathan because Anthony will start to cry and end up waking up Nathan, or that Nathan doesn't like the mashed carrots, he will only each carrots if they are with potatoes, or that they both take their bath at the same time and like to be rocked to sleep in the arms of the ever so loving fathers or that-"

"Okay yes, Gibbs doesn't know all of that but he will manage just fine, and the boy's need some time out of the routine, to be rebelus and eat their carrots _without_ patatoes" Tim says interupting Tony, to what would have been a very long trip to Gibbs'.

_Authors Notes: Not my best but i tried to end on a funny, note. I am trying my hardest to update, but I never can find the Time, I don't want to set a date for me to write because will end up happening. Anyways umm... oh yeah COMMENT, I want to know what the first big thing the family should do (like a trip or bring your kids to work day..whatever).. As Always...  
Austin_


	11. Together

_A/N: Hi guys, So this will be a exciting story, I apologize now if you get confused though out the story but hope you enjoy. As Always..._

_ Austin_

**Our Family**

**Chapter 11: Together**

"Tony, Tony, Tony"! Tim finally wakes up Tony, unfortunety he also woke up Nathan and Anthony whom now began to cry "Tony, help me with the boy's, we're at Gibbs'.

"Alright, Alright" Tony grumbled as he stretched and gets out of the car. As Tony was getting out of the car, Gibbs walks out. "There they are, how are my boy's" Gibbs says waving at Nathan.

"Their doing just fine" Tim says to Gibbs as he walks inside carrying Nathan. Gibbs follows the family inside, he follows them into the living room with them. Tony and Tim set the boy's on the floor by the couch, Gibbs sit in a chair facing them. "So any special instrustions"? Gibbs asks. "Well there's-" Tony was cut off by Tim saying "No, just they need to be in bed around 8pm and up at 6am, oh and don't let them eat to much solids, we are still whinning them onto solids" Tims says. "I except a call daily, these are out little Dinozzo's Gibbs" Tony says adamit to have a say in the conversation. "Alright then, I'll see to it, that will be great marines yet" Gibbs says standing up and hugging the couple as they stand.

"Alright bye, babies, daddy will miss you" Tony says and kisses several times on the forehead. Tim kneels as Tony is kissing them and whispers "It'll be okay boy's Gibbs, is the best; daddy Timmy Loves you both, so much" Tims whispers and kisses them on the forehead. The babies giggle and seem to wave good bye to their fathers as Tony and Tim leave and blow them kisses good bye. Tim gets in the driver side of the SUV, and Tony in the passenger, Tim pushes the ignition button. "They will be fine I promise Tony, Gibbs and the boy's will be just fine" Tim says as he puts his hand on Tony, Tony seems a little jumpy, espically when Tim touches him.

"Didn't mean to startle you, babe" Tim says

"Oh you didn't, I was just deep in thought" Tony replies

"No! The Tony Dinozzo I married doesn't think"!

"Haha very funny" Tony says and kisses Tim, as they pull out of the driveway.

~On_ the road, somewhere between point A and Point B~_

**Black** nothing but **Black**

"Tony, Tony. Oh God, someone help! Tony" Tim yells, into the black of night.

_"Tim" _a very weak Tony yells out."Oh Tony, Tony" Tim says and he begins to cry and rush towards Tony. Tim can barely see anything but he makes his way to the SUV only to find Tony laying on the hood of the car. "Tony, it's okay, I'm right here with you. Don't move, okay sweetie, just please don't move" Tim says soft and kisses Tony, whom begins to cry, the tears mix with the blood covering his face.

Tim makes his was to the inside on the SUV, it wasn't hard the doors was no were to be found. Tim get the emergency kit out of the trunk, he pulls out the flashlight and the sattalight phone. Tim can hear Tony start to make a muffled crying sound. "It's okay Tony, I'm right here, baby, I'm right here" Tim says and rushs around the vehicle to Tony's side. Tim turns on the flashlight. Tim could not help but cry as he illumates him husband. Tony was laying in a pool of his own blood, on the hood of the SUV, with half of his body in the SUV and the other half out. Glass was scattered everywhere.

"_Is-I-Is it Ba-Bad" _Tony manages to say, Tim can't help see the blood coming out of Tony's mouth as he speaks. "Tony, I need you not to move, you fine, I promise it's probaly just scratches and a few broken ribs" Tim lie's not wanting to tell Tony of the horror in front of him. "_D-Don't lie Ti-Tim-Timmy" _Tony says. Tim kisses his husband, makes his way back to the trunk and Gets flares, a blanket, an extra flashlight and a few clothes. Tim walks back to Tony, sets the items on the hood, and begins to wipe away the blood from Tony's face, "We are going to be fine, okay tomorrow Gibbs we bring to the boy's to see you and they-" tears slide down Tim's cheek "They will see the Big Daddy Tony, now don't let the boy's see you cry baby" Tony continues to cry "Tony, Tony stop crying, Just listen. You will be fine, I married to strongest, toughest, most beatuful man ever. He has survived marry me, begins shot at, discrimination, having two children, and he will damn surely be getting out of this mess and help me raise those two beautful baby boy's. That man is Anthony Mcgee Dinozzo, and that man does not die today" Tim says with all his words coming from his heart. Tim finishes wiping Tony's face, he kisses Tony, then lays the balnket over Tony, turns the flashlight on and sets it by Tony. "Okay, Tony, I'm just going up the hill, now I want you to shine the flashlight towards me when I'm going up the hill. Okay, I will be right back" Tims says holding Tony's face. Tony whom has regained his ablilty to speak says "Timmy, don't leave me here, it's so cold".

"Tony Dinozzo, does not complain about the cold, now I will be right back, follow me with the light." Tim kisses Tony one final time before going up the hill with the flares. Tony tried to point the light at Tim but he couldn't control his shaking. Tim made his way to the top, and gave Tony an 'OK' sign with his hand. Tim sparked the flares and laid them on the road. He began to make his way down the hill again, then it hit him, he forgot to call Gibbs'. He rushed to Tony's side, and grabbed to phone, he dialed Gibbs' number, god he had no idea what time it, was but he knew it was late.

Gibbs saw the wierd digits on his caller ID, he felt the something was odd about this call, but he answered the phone. "Gibbs'"

"Gibbs it's Tim, I don't know where we are but somehow we crashed Tony's hurt bad, please just help."

"Tim, you don't worry, I'm going to make sure every federal agency is looking for you two, but to save them time, stay on the phone, untill I can get Abby to trace it." Gibbs says in a joking matter. He dials Abby's number on his cell.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Gibbs" Abby answers

"Trace, Now" Gibbs demands.

Gibb's never yells at Abby, this must be serious. "On it" She walks to her computer, and types in the required keys, a loading bar appers on the screen. "Got it. Two miles south of Lake Road, on 71" Abby's and as usual Gibbs' hangs up.

"Okay, Tony, Tony" Tim starts to shake Tony, "_I Love Our Family, Timothy Dinozzo" _Tony says, and with it said Tony slowly closes his eyes, his breathing slows, his eyes closes, his heart rate drops, "Tony, don't leave, Tony, NO! Tony, is unconcious from the shock of the crash.

_~ Tony's memories of his family ~_

**_****FLASH****_**

**_"No, before that the part where you mentioned YOU LOVE ME"_** Tony couldn't help but remember how they first met, not of this would be here, if Tony hadn't said "I Love you, Timothy Mcgee"

**_****FLASH****_**

**_"I Anthony Dinozzo takes you Timothy Mcmysoulmate McGee to be my husband, my soul mate, and my friend. Now, tomorrow and forever. I promise that love you and love only you, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you; I love you Timothy McGee" Tony says from his heart._**

**_Tim now begins to speak "I Timothy McGee takes you Anthony Dinozzo to be my hot husband, my best friend, my everything. I promise to wake up to you in the morning, and go to sleep with you at night. I promise to stand by you and for you now and forever. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, I promise to love you Anthony Dinozzo" Timothy says with all the strength and power from his heart._**

**_****FLASH****_**

**_ Tony yelled as he was shot in his torso. Tim screamed out, got up and began to pull Tony into the master bedroom._**The pain of Tony getting shot, was nothing compared to what he was feeling _now? _That was odd, Tony didn't feel the pain he had just felt before he saw the flashbacks. He put his hand to his chest, their was blood, not from the accident from him being shot, he knew this because he was in the same sweat pant and shirt that he wore when their home was invaded. Then it hit, he saw everything, he felt everything, he was their when he told Tim he loved him he was there when they said their vows, he was their when he got shot. Yes at the time it happen but he was their again, except this time, it was balck and white and had no saound. "This is like an old movie" he said to himself. He was in these places as a spirt. He understood everything.

_******FLASH******_

_**Timothy & Anthony Mcgee Dinozzo **_

_**Married February 11, 2010**_

**Nathan "Nate" Mcgee Dinozzo, _5 lbs 6 oz_**

_** Born Saturday February 11, 2012 02:07**_

**Anthony "Tony" Mcgee Dinozzo Jr; _6 lbs 3 oz_**

_** Born Saturday February 11, 2012 02:09**_

Tony knew he had the most amazing family ever. He had the most perfect husband, a husband that well does everything right, he tells Tony when Tony's had to many patatoe chips and that he will not be getting sex until he works of them. Timothy who love Tony with every fiber of his being, and Tony him back. Tony's two beautiful children, the children that Tim **and Tony** will raise **TOGETHER, **or so he hopes.

_A/N, hope you enjoyed the story, I actually cried like three times writing it, (TMI). Please, Please, Please, REVIEW. As Always..._

_ Austin_


	12. Memories

A/N:_ Wow, all I have to say is wow, I never new I could deliver so much emotion in my writing. Thanks Everyone, As Always_

Austin

**Our Family**

**Chapter 12: Memories of Today and Yesterday, Memories of us**

**_~ One day before the accident~_**

The Alarm sounds in the Dinozzo house, a musclure and hairy arm, pushes the 'off' button. "Com'on Mcgoregous, lets get the boy's up" Tony says turning and twisting in bed, so that Tim and Tony were face to face. Tony gives Tim a gentle kiss on the lips, which make Tim smile. Tim stretchs like sleepy lion, and roars just as loud, "Aaaa. I don't wanna get up" Tim complains. "It's our final month on leave, let's make the most of it". Tony then sits up in bed, rubs his face, and stands up to walk over to bathroom door and grabs Tim's and his robes. He puts his on while tosing Tim's on the bed by the side of him. Tony make's his way over to Anthony's Crib, gently picks him up. Anthony begins to stretch his little chubby arms and yawns, a sight that Tony will never forget. Tim then appears to the side of Tony, and picks up Nathan, and puts him the his shoulder, gently rocking him. Tony does the same with Anthony, he then walks towards the door and motions for Tim to follow.

They make their way down the stairs to the living room and walk around the corner, to enter the kitchen. Tony and Tim sit the boy's in their high-chairs and buckle them in. "What do you boy's want for breakfast", Daddy Tony asks the boy's whom of course don't answer. "How about.." Tony spins around and makes a silly face as he shows them the jar. "Strawberrys and Bananas"? Nathan giggles at Tony's funny face. Tim kisses Tony, which breaks his 'trance' and his face returns to being some what normal again. "What do you want, Tony"? Tim asks pulling out the english muffins and strawberry jelly from the french-door refriderator. "Surprise me, hun" Tony replies. Tony grabs two small bowls from the cabinet and emptys the baby food into each bowl, then he begins feeding each of the boys. Tims sits around the island and hands Tony his plate. "Here's you are handsome" and kisses Tony's neck.

"Timothy, you now how much I love you and the boy's right"? Tony asks

"Of course I do, I know you and I would scarfice ourselves for the other and the boys" Tim answers confindently

"Well with both of us working in a high risk job, I think it would a good idea for us to have life insurance" Tony says as feeds Anthony a spoon full on strawberry and banana puree

"I don't want to think about losing you, Tony. I married to strongest, toughest, most beatuful man ever. He has survived marry me, begins shot at, discrimination, having two children, I don't ever want to lose you" Tim says standing up and kissing Tony.

******FLASH******

Cold, all Tony could manage to feel is Cold and wet, the cold night air, blowing on the blood covering his body. Cold

******FLASH******

Tony and Tim are sitting in the den downstair with the boy's crawling and tumbling on the floor. It was about 11 am, time for the boy's first nap, and time for Tim and Tony to take a shower. They both get up and carry the boys upstairs to the bedroom. They lay them in their cribs; "When are you going to finish the nursery Tony? We haven't had any Fun in months, I just want to feel-" Tim was cut off by Tony saying "Com-on lets take a bath together". Tony grabs Tim's hand and leads him to the bathroom. Tony and lips meet as soon as the door closes, "- need - baby - monitor -" Was all Tim could manage between breaths. Tony pulls aways and turns the baby monitor on by the cribs and grabs the handle reciever, walks to the bathroom, and turns it on as he closes the door.

"Where were we, Mchandsome" Tony asks seductivly. "Right about here" Tim says and steps closer to Tony so he can un-tie Tony's robe. Tim places his hands inside Tony robe sliding his hand up, feeling Tony hairy stomach, up to his chest. Tim lightly pinches Tony nipples and grabs at his pecs. "I love exploring your body" Tim says in a husky voice as he slips off Tony robe. Tim squats down, breathing warm air on Tony's body on the down. He stops when he is eye level with Tony's boxers "I see somthing peeking out. Maybe we should take these off"? Tony whimpers out a 'yes'. Tim kisses Tony's naval, and down his treasure trail, to the edge of his boxers where he kisses around the rim. Tim use his teeth to pull down Tony's boxers ever so slowly. Tony can feel Tim's hot breath so close to his-. Tim then pulls Tony's boxers off, reveal his semi-hard penis. With out touching Tony, Tim says "Your turn big boy".

Tony steps out of his boxer and kisses Tim. "I'm going to blow you...r mind, just relax, Timmy" Tony whispers in Tim's ear, Tim can feel the warmth on his ear. Tony kisses Tim's ear and everso slowly makes his way down his neck while, untying Tim's robe. Tony kiss down Tim's neck to his colarbone, and lightly (but hard enough to leave a mark) bite's Tim colarbone. All Tim can do is wimper. "You want more don't you"? Tony asks. "Mmmhmm" Tim whimpers out. Tony continues to kiss his way down Tim's body, when he gets to Tim's underwear he begins to rise, up to Tim's nipples, were he trace circles around them, and sucks ever so lightly. Tony can feel Tim's erection hardening "Seems I forgot someone" Tony Squat down, and in one quick motion pulls down Tim's boxer briefs, Tim's penis, literally smacks Tony in the face. "I'm sorry" Tim apoligize's to Tony. "It's okay, I'd hoped that would happen, Timmy. Here lets get in the water's getting cold". Tony then take Tim hand as Tim steps in the tub. Tony then without letting go of Tim's hand, sits behind Tim. Tony wraps his arms around Tim and kisses his neck. "I love feeling so close and so safe in your big strong arms" Tims says as he brings his arm up and intertwining their hands together.

"I love Tim".

"And I love you too, So much. You can't leave me I am nothing without you Tony Dinozzo"

"And I am nothing without you, Timothy Dinozzo" Tony kisses Tim's neck.

******FLASH******

"Tim, Tim, where are you" Tony says in the dark and in a weakened state. "Where am I"?

"Tony, I'm right here. Your in the hospital, Your when got out of surgery yesterday night. I promise I've never left your side." Tim paused "How do you feel"?

"Like I flew threw the window of our SUV, oh gosh, where is Nathan and Anthony"?

"There are with Gibbs and Abby, they left after visiting hour were over."

"So the boy's saw me like this" Tony looks at himself, he was in a brace, there was dry blood on his legs, which was broken and his face had stitches everywhere. "So I guess I didn't win the Arm Candy Husband award this year"?

Tim laughed, "You will always be the hottest man on earth to me Anthony". Tim never said Anthony, but it made Tony feel like he was on cloud nine.

"I had dreams, or flash backs of some sort, every time I lost concousiness.

"What were they about"? Tim asks

_A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Have a great day, guys. As Always  
Austin_


	13. PTSD

_A/N: Big shout out to _**DS2010, **_who's been with the story since, I started writing. I love reading your comments. And thanks to everyone, this chapter and probably the following will be following Tony's recovery and the strengthening of the family's bond. As Always...  
__Austin_

**Our Family**

**Chapter 13: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder**

"Good morning, Mr. Dinozzo, how are you feeling" Jamie his nurse asks him, as he stretchs his arms, Tim is still sleeping slumped over in the chair. The hospital had been nice enough, being that Tony and Tim were federal agents and protect this country, had allowed them to use the hospitals cribs. The whole family now was staying in Family Room # 231 at Thompson's Memorial Hospital in D.C.

"I'm better now that your here" Tony says in a flirtatous mannor, Tim's ears perked up at this. Tony had no attraction to women, but loved to toy, with Tim, it was just to easy.

"Okay, so how are you and your family doing"? she asks. "I'm pretty sure Tim is sick of sleeping in that chair" Tony's eyes look over at Tim still slumped over in the chair next to the bed. Tim refused to sleep in the bed in the second room in the living area. The cribs occupied only a small part on the living area. Tim had his alarm set for 6 am, to get the kids up and give them bathes before Tony's woke up, but being that nursing rounds are at 4 in the morning, Tony was already up. "Why does he sleep there" the nurse asks as she charts Tony's vitals. "When we were in the crash, I was on the hood of our truck and Tim promised me he would never leave me side". Tony says as he looks at Tim, "He's so cute when he sleeps" Jamie the nurse comments. "I know I love his baby face, I love him so much" Tony says just looking a Tim, watching Tim's chest rise and fall, he had been Tony caretaker ever since the crash. He was now caring for two children and his sick husband. Tim was so exustaed, Tim has never left his side. Tony was so grateful to have a husband like Tim. Tim, still sleeping yawned and scratched his face. "I wish I could find a man like that, just not so... you know gay" Jamie whispered "You know, that nurse, John, I think his name is, thinks your really cute. And if you haven't noticed, he his a great ass" Tony says and winks. "Alright, see you at eight Tony" Jamie says and leave's the room. Tony continued to watch Tim, Tim had only suffered a few broken bones, scratches and scrapes, but other wise he was fine. Tim still had the scar above his left eye, it now was healing but Tony couldn't help but cry when he looked at it. That scar has, does, and always will remind him of the crash, the horror on Tim face, he was so scared. unknown to Tony, Tim also suffered flashbacks, a typical symptom of their PTSD

**FLASH**

"Oh God, Tony. Someone, Please help" Tim's cries went un answered. Tony has just lost concusioness for the second time. Tim did not know what to do, he just held Tonys hand and slid down the side of the car. It felt so good to sit, Tim was exsugasted. Tim rested his head a the SUV, he slowly drifted to sleep closing his eyes.

**FLASH**

Tony was now asleep, Tim awoke, he stretcheds, he was so tired. Tired of everything, 'It's my fault Tony is in here, If I wouldn't have pushed him to go to the cabin'

"Tim, are you awake" Tony asks into the darkened room, but Tim pretends to sleep. Tim falls back asleep

_~ 6 a.m. Family Room # 231 ~_

"Say, good morning Daddy..Say Good morning" Tony awakens to find Tim holding Anthony and Nathan, in his arms trying to make them say "good morning" to Tony. "Good morning, babies" Tony says and stretches. "Let me hold them" Tony says to Tim and extends his arms. Tim gladly gives Anthony to his Daddy, Tony had not realized how how much time he had been in the hospital (it's been 4 weeks since the accident), Tony was now out of his brace, his shoulder was feeling much better, but he still had a broken leg and he was sore every where. Tony grabs Anthony from Tim, Anthony more less falls to Tony's chest, Anthony and Nathan had grown so much, they are now about 7 months old, they had just started crawling before the accident. A some-what loud 'ow' escapes from Tony's chest, although he was trying to hide his pain from Tim, because he wanted to hold his children so bad. "Hey big guy" Anthony smiles and giggles as his eyes examine Tony. Tony looked into the eyes of his child, something he hadn't done in a long time.

_A/N: Sorry this one is so short but my battery is going dead and we have no power. Thanks stupid storm, well hope you guys know that the last thing I do on my computer if it dies is update FanFiction. Well As Always...  
Austin_


	14. CG 10

_A/N: Finally a day off, all I have is time. So today's a writing day. This chapter will wrap up Tony's recovery and there's a surprise for you guys for following. Hope you enjoy and as always Comment. As Always  
Austin_

**Our Family**

**Chapter 14: C.G. 10**

"Do you have any other question's Mr. Dinozzo"? Jamie asks Tony as Tony finshes packing his bag. "No, I think you covered everything".

"Okay, and remember no heavy lifting and your are still on bed rest for another week. And Tony, take it easy in the bedroom" Tony zips his suitcase and smirks from ear to ear.

"I promise I won't hurt Tim that bad" Tony smiles and walks towards Jamie "Jamie, thanks for everything" and Tony hugs Jamie. Jamie bends down and looks at the babies in the car seats, "Bye-Bye, babies" she says in her baby voice. Jamie picks you Anthony in the car seat as Tim does with Nathan. Tony is the first out of the room, walking down the hall and out the hospital doors; to the SUV which Tim parked earlier. Jamie and Tim buckle in the boys, Tim rounds the truck to the passenger's side and hugs Jamie. "Thank you so much". Tim rounds the truck to the driver's side and gets in. Tim is greeted in the SUV with a kiss, from Tony.

"What are we gonna do when we get home"? Tony asks seductively

"Do you want the sexy answer..or.. the real answer" Tim says almost plainly.

"Okay, but I'm not doing any work". Tony says.

"What do you mean, Tony"? Tim asks

"I mean, I don't want to do any house work".

"I would never make you do house work, in your condition" Tim says sympathicly putting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"My condition, I'm fine"

"Okay then, you can do the dishes". Tim says right after Tony repiles.

* * *

The ride home was nothing but small talk Tony made, trying to make Tim foget about Tony doing the dishes. There was the occasional talk about the nursey, Tony was so surpised Tim got that done, working double and being by Tony's side not to mention being Dad and Papa. They pulled into their driveway, as Tim drove closer to the house, Tony pushes the garadge door opener. Once inside with all their stuff including the babies they all sat in the living room. Tim brought in the meal on pork roast for the men and mashed potatoes for the boys, the boys getting mashed patatoes everywhere. "I think it's bath time" Tony says dropping his jaw and putting his hands on his cheeks. Nathan giggles, and then burps. "Alright boy's lets go take a bath" Tony says picking up Anthony.

After bathing the boys, and reading them "Good Night Moon". Tony sat in the rocking, holding Nathan. Tim sat on the floor rocking Anthony in his hands. "Tony it's almost been 10 years, since we first met eachother. It's been five years since we've been married, I..I.. just love you so much". Tim was lost in his words, not knowing what to say.

"I know, and love you so much" Tony says placing his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"I want us to renew our voes, I know it's hasn't been 10 or 15 years but I feel we need to do it. So much has changed in our lives since we've been married. We are not just a couple, we have Our Family to cherish now. I don't know, just forget I said anything" Tim's voice trails off as he continues to rock Anthony.

Tony places his hand back on Tim's shoulder, "Tim, I understand what you mean, I think it's a great idea"!

"Really"? Tim looks at Tony

"Yea-" Tony was cut off by Tim's phone vibrating. It was Ziva, Tim got up as did Tony and put the babies in their cribs. Tim and Tony walk out of the nursey, Tim pulls out his phone and redials Ziva's number.

**Ring...Ring..."It's Ziva, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you"**

"That's strange, she didn't answer -BUZZ- she just text me".

"CG10 NCIS, what's CG10?" Tim looked at Tony concerned

"CG10, as in CODE GREEN 10" Tony looks at Tim's phone in horror.

-BUZZ- 'ABY MIA N/CIS'

"Oh No" Tony says, looking at the phone.

"Tony your scaring me" Tim says pulling at his phone in Tony's hand.

"No Time, call Jamie, get in the SUV" Tony says going down the stair, and pulling his shoes on

'What about-" Tim was cut off by Tony yelling

"Baby Ranger" Baby Ranger was a code so Tim and Tony could communitate about the kids in a dangerous situation, it meant if theyh are at home to lockdown the house and call the caretaker to get the kids out of the house".

"Tony, your freaking me out"

"Get in the fucking SUV, now" Tony yells, Tim rushes out the door behind Tony. Locking down the house, with the keypad by the garage door. "I love you boy's, Daddy loves you" Tim says punching in the code.

* * *

Tony in the drivers seat, and Tim in the passenger seat. Tim nerverous pushes the garage door button, the wheels squeek as Tony peels out, literally burning rubber.

"Anthony Dinozzo, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on, or we're getting a divorce" Tim says in rage and fear

"You know how every year, we have code drills. And we have to take the bitch of a test on codes?" Tony says speeding faster down the road.

"What do codes have to-" Tim stopped talking as everything clicked.

CG10-Code Green 10, Code green means hostage situation, and 10 is the code number for bomb threat.

CG10 NCIS-Bomb threat with hostages at NCIS

"What are we going to do, what else did she text you"? Tim asks as he picks up his phone from the center console.

"Something in code, but I don't know what it means" Tony as still holding a speed of 100 mph.

ABY MIA N/CIS, what does that mean, suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Obvisouly MIA,is Missing in Action, and N/CIS must be NCIS, but when there is a slash after a letter, it doubles it. The code would be ABy MIA NNCIS" Tim says almost happy his figured it out

"That still doesn't tell us what ABY or NNCIS means" Tony said as their speed increased to 117 mph.

"ABY, ABY, ABBY! Abby is MIA" Tim says as the light bulb once again lights up.

"I think got it. Abby is MIA but Not at NCIS" Tony says as his light bulb lights up.

"I'm calling Abby" Tim says dialing the number.

**_Ring...Ring..._ **Comon' Abbs _**Ring..**_

* * *

_A/N: Finally done, hope you enjoy. PLEASE COMMENT!_


End file.
